


Hope's Peak University

by shsl_detective



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, V3 Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_detective/pseuds/shsl_detective
Summary: In which HPA is a university instead of a high school. This work will be a collection of one-shots, drabbles, and the like that are all set within this AU. Be warned: Chaos Lies Ahead.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi (BROTP), Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 12





	Hope's Peak University

Hello! This fic will mostly revolve around the cast of V3 (especially Shuichi, Kaito, Maki, and Kaede). However, characters from other games may make an appearance as some details are still unclear in regards to what I plan to make of this collection. I have a couple of potential ideas for chapters, and I will try to update often (although school and being unmotivated can make things hard). I may also include occasional chat fic chapters for fun as well!

Anyways, I may also take requests. So if you have an idea or suggestion you'd like to potentially see, leave a comment and I might use it as a prompt for an upcoming chapter. I'm also down to answer any questions about my version of this AU (characters, talents, relationships, etc), so feel free to drop those in the comments as well.


End file.
